


Too Pretty to Refuse

by Sarah1281



Series: Angélique Amell [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Humor, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/pseuds/Sarah1281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angélique Amell is convinced that Morrigan would consent to being with another woman if only she were pretty enough. Morrigan, while admitting that Angélique is very pretty, is significantly less certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Pretty to Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are convinced that Morrigan not being attracted to female Wardens is just a game mechanic. Angélique is one of them.

Morrigan was carefully examining her mother's true Grimoire when Angélique Amell approached her. Reminding herself once again that Angélique had been the one to track down both of her mother's Grimoires and even to temporarily kill the woman, Morrigan tempered her annoyance at the interruption and put down her book. "Yes?"

"Morrigan, my tent is cold," Angélique announced.

Morrigan blinked. "Is it? Mine feels just fine and the fire I sleep by is significantly smaller than the one that you do."

"Really?" Angélique said slyly, beginning to toss her hair long golden hair about. "That's so very interesting. So you're saying that if I were to sleep in your tent then I would be far warmer than sleeping all alone in mine?"

"That's certainly possible," Morrigan allowed. "But it sounds rather unlikely. Perhaps I just have a higher tolerance for the cold than you do. The Circle certainly seemed more insulated than Flemeth's hut."

"I don't know…" Angélique said, shaking her head and sending her hair flying everywhere. "I don't think that's it. I feel that I would be much warmer if I were to stay in your tent."

"But then where would I sleep?" Morrigan demanded. "Your tent? If I were willing to stay by the fools you've gathered to you then my tent would already be there."

"We could stay in the same tent," Angélique suggested, beginning to bat her long, delicate eyelashes.

"Is there something the matter with your eyes?" Morrigan asked more because what she was doing was very distracting than out of any real concern for Angélique herself.

"Not at all," Angélique breathed. "Are you done playing coy?"

"Playing coy?" Morrigan repeated. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Angélique opened her mouth to explain and Morrigan quickly added, "By which I mean to say that I know what 'playing coy' means but I do not know why you're asking me to stop it. I was not aware that I was doing so."

Angélique gave a long-suffering sigh. "Very well, we'll do this your way. Morrigan, you are one of the most gorgeous people that don't happen to be me that I've ever met and I don't even believe that it is possible to be more gorgeous than me. Therefore, I feel that we should have sex."

Morrigan choked. "W-what?"

"I said-" Angelique began.

"No, I heard what you said," Morrigan interrupted. "I just don't see why you think that we should be having sex."

"If you heard what I said then you should realize that it is because we are ridiculously good-looking," Angélique replied. "And good-looking people like us should be free to sleep with other good-looking people, especially when there are no pesky complications like marriage or other relationships to get in the way."

"But…we are both women," Morrigan protested.

"I have found that women do tend to be prettier than men," Angélique remarked. "Men tend to be handsomer, though."

"I am not interested in women, Angélique," Morrigan said firmly.

Angélique rolled her eyes. "Please. You've slept with all kinds of random Chasind men that your mother found for you."

"And I did not particularly enjoy it," Morrigan countered. "I just wasn't given much choice in the matter."

"Well, that's because the men your mother kidnapped and possibly drugged didn't know what they were doing," Angélique opined. "And believe me, I do."

"The fact that those men might not have been very talented has nothing to do with me not being attracted to women," Morrigan pointed out. "And the fact that I have slept with many men does not mean that I must necessarily be attracted to women. As it happens, I'm really not."

"Come on," Angélique scoffed. "You can't not be attracted to me. I'm the best-looking person that you will ever hope to meet."

Speaking on a purely aesthetic level, Angélique was right. Her skin was flawless and her cheeks were rosy. Her eyes were a sparkling violet that people couldn't help but get lost in (and made prolonged conversation with her much easier to get through) and her hair was long and shimmering golden. Angélique was almost inhumanly beautiful. That said, Morrigan wasn't even remotely drawn to her and her unfortunate personality actually wasn't the reason. She just did not like her fellow women like that.

"Your level of attractiveness is a moot point if I'm not attracted to any woman," Morrigan pointed out. "Perhaps you'd have better luck with Leliana?"

Angélique made a face. "No thanks. Orlesian accents are a huge turn-off for me."

"And the female sex is a huge turnoff for me," Morrigan said, hoping that she had finally gotten a break-through. No such luck.

"I don't understand," Angélique said, her face twisting into an adorably confused pout. "I'm gorgeous and female and your gorgeous and female and we both have no problems with sleeping with a lot of different people that we don't have feelings for and yet you don't want to sleep with me. Why?"

Morrigan rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "I just told you. I'm not interested in females that way."

"But why? I'm pretty!" Angélique exclaimed.

"I don't know why," Morrigan retorted. "You've heard how people say that you can't help who you're attracted to?"

"I think the saying was actually 'you can't help who you fall in love with' but since you don't actually believe in love, let's go with that," Angélique replied.

"Well I cannot help it if I am not attracted to women anymore than you can apparently help it that you are," Morrigan explained. "You can complain all you want about how unfair this is or try to change my mind for hours on end but it is never going to happen. Even if I decided logically that I should be attracted to good-looking people of both genders, that wouldn't mean that I would all of a sudden be. Life doesn't work like that and neither does sexuality."

"Well it should," Angélique pouted, looking extremely unconvinced.

"Go complain about it with Leliana or Zevran," Morrigan said wearily. "I'm sure they'd sympathize with you a lot better than I would."

"Brilliant idea, Morrigan!" Angélique exclaimed. "And then maybe we can have some hot sex and then come up with a plan to make you realize that I'm just too pretty to refuse!"


End file.
